Storm and Shadow
by Crys Ritter
Summary: Not everything is as it looks when the team encounters a new ally.


Storm and Shadow

by Crys Ritter

It's been a while since I've seen the show so sorry if anything is out of cannon. I know it was Mark, Jason, Princess, Keyop and Tiny but I prefer these names. Kathryn is my own, call her a Mary Sue if you will but she's not prefect nor pretty like an MS is supposed to be. 

I don't have much experience in writing but my Dad said I've always had a knack for making up stuff ;) so please don't flame me too harshly but help would be appreciated.

Also, I'm not a scientist, I can't explain how it works but it sounded good to me. :0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the sirens announcing that once again we were under attack by Spectran forces. Everyone in the area quickly ran to the shelters, I was no exception. The shelter however, was an exception. While the neighbors' shelters had bunks, food and water mine had the Falcon. She was my creation, a hovercraft of incredible power. I was changed and in the cockpit and out into the street in less than fifteen minutes. I stayed away from the heavy fighting, that is where the Phoenix and G-Force were. Instead I picked off the stragglers, the ones at the rear of the attacking army. I struck and retreated before anyone could clearly identify me. It's kinda funny, but there are some rumors floating around about the Eagle's Shadow. G-Force is, as far as I know, completely unaware of my existence. This had been my duty for the last six weeks, silently assisting G-Force in defending the city from Spectra. The troops were thicker here than I was used to seeing, considering that I could clearly see the Phoenix several miles away engaging the main Spectran forces. I continued on, using up much of my arsenal and power taking out the soldiers that were attempting to destroy my neighborhood. Up ahead, the fighting seemed intense; I maneuvered carefully to the corner, edging out slowly to see what all the fuss was about. I almost swallowed my gum when I saw the G-2 catch a grenade and flip over, sliding across the pavement on it's top. Seconds later the Condor emerged from his upside down vehicle, firing at the soldiers that flowed over him like a tidal wave. I switched to the 20mm "sharks" mounted in the wings and mowed the soldiers down. A few escaped me to attack the Condor. I saw him stagger back, taking several hits. I flipped the canopy open and picked the soldiers off with my side arm. When there were no soldiers left standing I jumped out and ran to the prone Condor. I didn't stop to check if he was still alive, just threw him over my shoulder and leaped back to the Falcon and buttoned her up. I dropped him into the co-seat and hit the accelerator as more troops flooded around the corner. The Falcon shuddered as heavy artillery fire struck the shields.

"Shields at forty percent and dropping." Aaron advised. "You better shuffle under and let the generator recharge."

"As soon as I can find a good spot." I replied to the computer. I zigzagged, evading most of the fire. 

"On your left, 20 degrees. The park." Aaron directed.

"Got it." I pressed the generator to its limits, getting to the park before the pursuing troops could pinpoint my location. The Falcon settled on the lush grass and I engaged the harmonics, the dirt liquefied and we sank. The power flickered out as the harmonics drained the last of the main power, leaving the cockpit in the amber light of the backup batteries.

"Aaron, estimate recovery time." I asked, pulled off my helmet.

"Two hours, twenty-two minutes to minimal charge for return to base."

"Signal Wren; let her know I'll be late getting back."

I turned to my passenger, triggered the co-chair into bench mode. I felt his neck, found a strong pulse, his breathing concerned me though, it was shallow and labored. Blood seeped from a wound on his abdomen. I tried to pull his helmet off without success; his uniform was also impossible to remove. It resisted my efforts to cut it too. I benched my seat and crouched over him. "Hey!" I said, shaking his shoulders, "Hey Condor, I can't help you unless you take your suit off." He was unresponsive so I dragged the jump kit out and found an ammonia capsule and broke it under his nose or at least as close to it as I could considering the helmet. When he was semi coherent I asked him again, "How do you remove your suit? I need to treat your wound."

He reached up and pulled his helmet off then tugged at the bracelet on his left arm. I reached over and pulled the bracelet off and his suit reverted to a tee shirt and blue jeans. The white shirt was rapidly turning red. I tugged it up; the wound was further down so I unsnapped the button on his jeans. His hands grabbed mine and tightened. "Hey! I'm just trying to help, calm down." 

He slowly released me and I unzipped his jeans and found the wound where the bullet had entered just above his hip. I slid my hand under him, found the exit wound. "Lucky man, it went clean through." I sprayed the wounds with a coagulant and then applied a pressure bandage. There wasn't a whole lot I could do for him beyond that; my medical kit was not equipped for major trauma. I got a box of juice and roused him enough to get him to drink some. I finished off the carton and wrapped him in a thermal blanket. He shivered, starting to go into shock. I extended the bench and pulled him close to me, covering us both up with the blanket. His shivering stopped as my body heat warmed him. I was tired; using the suit always drained me. I powered down my suit and my bird style reverted to the silver body suit. I curled up close to him, this way I would awaken if he got any worse. I dozed off listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

I woke when he shifted. 

"Hi there." I said, trying to sound casual. 

He looked at me, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hi. Where am I?"

"On board my hovercraft. I rescued you after the Spectran troops overwhelmed your position."

He slowly looked around. "A bit dark in here isn't it?"

"We're underground. I had to hide, my craft is low on power and there were troops on us."

He rubbed at the bandage across his hips, "Did you do this?"

"Yes." I handed him back his bracelet, "I did what I could, but you need medical attention."

A soft chirping sound interrupted us. I sat up and flicked a button on the console, silencing the sound. I nudged my suit back to bird style. "Aaron, are we clear?"

"Sensors do not indicate the presence of troops within scanner range."

"AI computer." I said, seeing his curious glance as he sat up. "I have minimal power now; I can take you back to your car."

"Thanks." He said.

A man of few words. I thought to myself. The benches obediently folded back to chairs and I switched on the harmonic oscillator and kicked the thrusters online. The Falcon slowly swam up to the surface. I was aggravated by the destruction I saw when we emerged topside. The troops had bombed the buildings all around, probably hoping that they would get lucky and eventually hit us. Creeping over the rubble from the buildings I got back to where I had picked up the Condor. There was no sight of the G-2.

"Do you think the Spectrans hampered onto your car?" I asked him.

"Doubtful. More likely the Phoenix picked her up."

"You're in no shape to hike back to your base, I can take you if it's not too far."

He didn't say anything for several minutes, I suppose he was considering whether or not to trust me with the location of his base.

"It's several miles." He finally replied.

"Just give me coordinates."

"18 degrees south, south-west"

I entered the co-ordinates into the navigational computer and we were off, moving a lot slower across the debris than I liked.

"All this rubble is slowing us down." I said, not taking my eyes off the path I was picking over the wreckage.

"I can call and let them know where I am." He raised his left wrist and spoke into the bracelet, "G-2 to Base, copy?" The communicator made a crackling sound as it's only response.

"Uh, I think your communications link may have been fried." I told him.

He frowned at me, "What do you mean?"

"Most of my weapons are ion based; it disrupts and destroys circuitry." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's just great." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to be out there in the middle of it." I grinned at him, "I guess that means you're my date for this evening. I'll try to get you home before curfew."

He rewarded me with a small smile.

"My name is Kathryn, what's yours?"

"Jason."

"How are you feeling?" I asked, noting that he turned a little pale every time we hit a rough spot.

"Hurts."

I reached back without looking and pulled the jump pack onto my lap. With practiced ease I drew out a flat black box and handed it to him, "There are analgesic hypos in there. You'll probably have to take two; they're calibrated for me."

"Thanks." He pulled out two hypos and I heard the hiss of the injectors as he applied them.

We rode in silence for a while, when I glanced at him he was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his wound. I kicked the thrusters up a couple of notches; he was beginning to look decidedly ill.

"Generator charge is minimal." Aaron advised. "Power depletion will occur in thirty-two minutes, sixteen seconds at your current speed."

"Acknowledged." I kept a watch on the power bar as I maneuvered through the debris. The charge indicator was dropping more rapidly than I cared for. "Jason, are we pretty close to your base?"

He opened his eyes, looked out the window, "Another eight miles." The effort seemed to exhaust him and he slumped back, closing his eyes again.

"daH bien." I muttered softly.

"Kuso." He echoed.

I pushed the Falcon as hard as I dared, bumping over chunks of concrete and bits of steel. I looked over at him after a particularly hard jolt brought a soft cry from him. "You're bleeding again, aren't you?"

"A little."

"Kuso."

"daH bien." He said.

"My mother always told me it was good to improve my vocabulary, but I don't think this is what she meant."

He laughed, then gasped. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts."

"Sorry."

I concentrated on driving and keeping an eye on the power bar. We covered another four miles before the indicator flashed red.

"Power is below operating standards. Reserve power for the harmonic oscillator is minimal. The generator requires recharging." Aaron informed me.

I drove onto the first patch of clear soil I could find. "Aaron, I'm taking the glider. After we get out, shuffle under and I'll pick you up on my way back."

"Acknowledged." 

The canopy retracted and I stood up. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead, it's time to go." I told Jason.

Using the doorframe, he pulled himself up. I wrapped my arms around him, "Hang on; I'll get us down."

I jumped up and cleared the pod. The landing was a little harder than I anticipated and he stiffened, biting back a cry. Still holding him with one arm around his waist I reached out with the other hand and disengaged the clamps holding the glider. It scraped across the wing and dropped to the ground.

"Can you stand for a sec?" I asked him.

He grimaced, but nodded. 

I let go of him and hurriedly positioned the glider, then stepped on. The glider is shaped like a pair of wings, about five feet wide and several inches thick. The shallow depressions in the surface cradled my feet. I leaned forward slightly and it rose off the ground a few inches. "Jason," I held my hand out to him, "Get on behind me and hang on as tight as you can." I hadn't designed the glider for two riders; he had to stand with his feet on either side of mine and lean against me. "Jason, can you transform to your bird style? The glider has forward thrusters but mostly my wings provide the lift."

"You can't open you wings with me behind you." He reasoned. "Bird go." I felt his arm go back around me.

"Hold on, and lean against me." He pressed close and I kicked in the thrusters. The glider rose off the ground, gaining height as Jason's wings extended. 

I reached back, pulling my hood up, then transformed into my bird style.

"How do you do that?" He mumbled.

"I'll explain it to you later when I can have your undivided attention." I craned my neck around to watch as the Falcon sank under the turf. 

The next part of our journey was quiet, broken only by my requests for course confirmation and distance. I could feel the wet warmth of his blood as it flowed past the bandage and onto my suit. I was getting tired and the glider began to slow and lose altitude. 

Jason roused, "What's happening?"

"I'm losing power."

"Hop."

"Huh?"

"If you can get to the top of the building, you can conserve power by hopping from rooftop to rooftop."

"I never thought of that." I covered his arms with mine, pulling him closer, "Hang on, this is gonna take some doing." I fed more power into the glider and we picked up speed and altitude. I circled the building, thankful that it was dark and no one would be liable to see us. With each turn we gained more altitude, reaching the rooftop in minutes. I tapped his arm to get his attention, "Jason; can you see your base?"

His head lifted off my shoulder as he looked around, "There. The one with the green lights on the rooftop."

"This outta be fun." I pulled him closer and he laid his head back on my shoulder as we took off. I was rapidly getting weaker; the drain on my reserves was causing me to shiver. Each landing on the rooftops became progressively rougher as we drew closer to our goal.

"You okay?" Jason managed to say after I nearly spilled us on a narrow roof.

"Tired." I looked up, "Just a couple more. Can you signal them somehow? I'm afraid that our landing is going to be a little messy."

"S'right. We're close enough now for this to work." I felt him shift as he reached to activate something. "They'll be on the roof by the time we get there." 

I gathered my energy and pushed off. The next two hops were tough; I tried to move on as quickly as possible, feeling my strength ebbing. I was afraid we wouldn't make it but Jason gave me a quick squeeze and whispered "You can do it."

My vision was starting to gray out as I pushed off one last time and our momentum was a little more than I had intended. The building came up in a rush and I panicked, spreading my wings to try to slow us down. I succeeded only in knocking us both off the glider, which may have been a good thing; it crashed into a greenhouse as we collided with the roof. I rolled and tried to get to my feet, falling to my hands and knees. I was aware of people rushing to us, talking loudly.

I reached for the body that lay still, just beyond my reach, "Jason?" I could not maintain consciousness any longer and fell flat out; unaware of the commotion our arrival had created.


End file.
